ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunger Games
'''Hunger Games '''is a 2021 film based on the novel The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Though it shares a similar name, the movie has nothing in common with the novel except for it's premise. Characters from the book are not included in this movie and has it's own storyline without any clear main Character. It was directed by Christopher McQuarrie and was theatrically released on July 21, 2021. Plot The nation of Panem has risen out of the ravaged ruins of what was once known as North America. 74 years ago, the poverty-stricken districts of Panem rebelled against the wealthy, controlling the Capitol. After its crushing victory, the Capitol devised the Hunger Games as an annual reminder to the twelve districts of its authority, and as continuing punishment for the rebellion. Every year, each district must hold a raffle (known as the "reaping") to choose one boy and one girl (ranging from the ages 12–18) to participate in the Hunger Games, a competition in which each of the twenty-four contestants (known as "tributes") fight to the death in a televised arena until only one is left alive. Once everyone is let into the arena the battle starts. In the meantime, a man named Graham Monica, a part of the capital, is being hunted down by an assasin while the games are going on. At the end of the battle the winner is chosen as a woman named Darci Benton. The movie ends with Darci screaming over killing her best friend to win, and Graham Monica with a gun towards his head. Just as the assasin is going to pull the trigger the credits start rolling and we never figure out what happens to Graham or Darci. Cast Tributes District 1 * TBA - Harlow Benton * TBA - Mollie Steele District 2 * TBA - Maurice Ramirez * TBA - Brad Wardens District 3 * TBA - Macy Rees * TBA - Kyle Wiggins District 4 * TBA - Darci Benton * TBA - Rosina Lowe District 5 * TBA - Adrian Cruz * TBA - Carolyn Collin District 6 * Tom Holland - Elvis Denaly * TBA - Casper Burke District 7 * TBA - Julia Wright * TBA - Olsin Person District 8 * TBA - Vanessa Lyon * TBA - Tamara McKee District 9 * TBA - Ronnie McDowell * TBA - Belle Clements District 10 * TBA - Jonas Peck * TBA - Theodore Frye District 11 * TBA - Holly Nava * TBA - Billie Seller District 12 * TBA - Darla Higgins * Laurel Griffin Other characters * Jeff Goldblum - Graham Monica * Henry Cavill - Assasin * Mark Hamill - Richard Collin * Kate Winslet - Graham's manager * Elizabeth Reaser - Rihanna Ravo * Jane Seymore - Nessie Sam * Manu Bennett - Kurt Grosha * Corey Stoll - Aaron Whell Music Trailers First theatrical Trailer The first theatrical trailer released December 21, 2020 on Youtube. The trailer shows a voiceover from Graham Monica explaining the Hunger Games while we see quick shots of all the districts, not giving us a main character or clear plot. The trailer ends with a shot of Graham's face as he says "Let the games begin". At the Second theatrical Trailer The second trailer was longer than the last wich was only 51 seconds long while this was 101. The trailers were chosen to be very short as to not reveal any major plot details. The trailer begins with a slide show of all the tributes while Graham talks about the Hunger Games. The scene ends with all the trbutes running over a field while quick shots of different scenes flashing by. Maurice and Vanessa chasing Harlow, Tamara preparing an explotion, Ronnie attacking Rosina, a damaged Tamara leaning towards a tree, Darci screaming up at the sky, Olsin making out with Carolyn, Jonas running from a fire and at last Carolyn raising a knife and bringing it down on something. The trailer ends with the title card and an extra scene with Olsin and Carolyn running through the forest while an arrow blows by. Third theatrical trailer The third trailer starts with Carolyn and Olsin talking, mixed with shots of people running and fighting. Just as their discussion ends we see the same shot of Graham saying, "Let the games begin." right before a large explotion rises from the forest. We see Elvis crying on a hill in the night, Graham running through the city, and Carolyn gripping her head while crying while a voiceover of Carolyn speaks about hope. We next see Darci fighting Olsin in a cabin with a knife right before we see Jonas waking up from a bed screaming. Then we see Ronnie bashing a sword against Kyle's shield and a hurt Darci limping over the fields before the trailer ends with Graham saying "What a great success eh?" to his manager before the title card kicks in. See also Character quotes